A Certain Date A Live
by OnePunch-Man
Summary: Spirits: they are the disasters that will destroy humanity, monsters of unknown origin, and beings rejected by the world. There are only two ways to stop them: annihilation, and conversation... Too bad something is going to mess all that up.


**Author's notes: This is A Date a Live and To Aru Majutsu no Index cross over. I think this is the first story related work here about this cross over, I mean the other one is just a challenge or something like that, right? Well anyways this is chapter 1 or the prologue of this story.**

* * *

They say Akihabara is like The Wizard of Oz. One minute it's a small-town monochrome neighborhoods and then boom, all of a sudden you're in a sprawling technicolor freak show, dense with weird people in costumes wanting random things they see in random stores.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on the person, this story does not take place there. Or anywhere near that city.

Where I was sitting was a peculiar city in Earth which will remain undisclosed for reasons that will become obvious later.

I can reveal that I was at a coffee shop slash cake store that has the words 'China' and 'Food' plastered on the sign above the store. I don't think they know a whole lot about China or food. Since most of the things sold here are western style cakes and beverages, they don't even have noodles.

I had picked the place because it was the closest thing I could find for cover and not because I like it here, I'll explain later.

I had thought it was a Mexican bar and grill at first, but I was proven wrong when I saw their menu, in fact, one wall was covered by an incompetent mural of a dusky woman riding a bull and proudly flying the flag of Mexico, a giant cartoon burrito the size of a pig under her arm.

I was eating some kind of chocolate cake and drinking some orange soda in one of the empty tables in the restaurant, to be honest with you all of the tables were empty but mine. And it's not because of bad business or anything.

I was the only customer there, heck I'm the only person currently inside the restaurant, no cashier, no waiters, not even janitors. I was all alone inside the restaurant.

The reason I have food here is because the place they keep their cakes and other kinds of food in wasn't even locked, it's like someone was in a hurry to leave this place.

And no I'm not stealing food, I'm just borrowing it without permission. I like to think that this cakes were just pending orders, so someone must have already paid for them in advance. I think. Well what they don't know won't hurt them.

This is a small city, large enough to have four of the same fast food chain locations, but not so big that you see more than the occasional weirdo on the way. You can get a taxi here but they're not out roving around where you can jump off the sidewalk and hail one. You have to cal them on the phone and they're not yellow.

The weather varies explosively from day to day in this part of Japan, thanks to the jet stream undulating right over us. I've seen a day when the temperature hit 108 degrees, another when it dipped eighteen degrees below zero, another day when the temperature swung 43 degrees in eight hours.

We're also in storm alley, so every spring, swirling, howling charcoal demons materialize out of the air and shred fishing boats like they were dropped in huge blenders.

But all that aside, it's not a bad town. Not really.

A lot of unemployment, though. We've got two closed factories and a rotting shopping mall that went bankrupt before it ever opened. A giant crater as big as a medium size parking lot. Hundreds of stores that don't even have customers in them, nor workers. A sewer system that occasionally backs up into the streets for some unknown reason. A couple of buildings with giant holes in them. Lots and lots of debris around, some the size of minivans.

Oh, and did I mention about the unknown flying robots that seemingly comes out from nowhere and just shoot machine gun fire and rockets at random people for no particular reasons.

Okay, it's a hell hole. I mean seriously though, it's like a war zone here. Minus the pile of corpses around, though, that's actually kind of a good thing.

"..."

Nah! I'm just kidding, I actually have no idea where I am exactly.

If I were you, I would just ignore the previous ramblings about this unknown place that I am currently in now. Those were just mostly made up stuff that I thought of a while ago.

Well maybe except the part about the giant crater and the killer flying robots, cause those things are freaking real, and the latter of the which tried to kill me just a few minutes ago.

I stared blankly to where the windows were of the not so chinese restaurant, occasionally glancing at the clock sign that flashed 12:32 PM

Though it seems that they have stop their salvo after I had entered this restaurant.

Im still not going to take my chances and check if they were already gone.

Wait a minute!

Giant crater, a couple destroyed buildings, lack of any living things around, wreckages of cars and parts of rubble everywhere, flying killer robots that shoot people while patrolling the skies, and expired milk!

Damn! why didn't i notice this before, obviously, I'm in a robot post-apocalypse.

When did this happen!?

"..."

No! that can't be true, I mean there's fresh cake, that I didn't stole, in the cake compartment. And everything seems like they're all new.

Unless the robot overlords has just taken over humanity pretty recently, and all the surviving humans are now caged or enslaved somewhere.

Either that or the one that baked those are robot chefs.

And all of these could just be a trap to lure us in.

"..."

Nah! that's impossible.

Robot apocalypse?, what the hell was I thinking.

Ha! ha! ha! ha!

Anyways, after finishing laughing, I got a little bored and I took my chances and had a little peak outside.

I took a small peak-

BANG!

*cling!*

I heard the sound of lead hitting concrete, just a few centimeters where my head had just been.

The bullet took a large chunk of concrete in the wall, large enough to fit my head into, or put a big gaping hole in your stomach, kind of like a light spear hitting the abdomen of a certain perverted devil.

I quickly jumped back from shock and gulped a little.

"What the hell!" I shouted. "A freaking sniper!"

Damn again! Them robots are getting crafty. And what the hell was that, no regular sniper round would do that much damage to thick concrete.

Unless it was-

"Seriously!? Anti-armor rounds on human targets!?" I shouted again, though I doubt that they could even hear me from this far.

Wait, that has more punch than a regular anti-armor round. I think that is more like an anti-giant robot round if you ask me.

It seems like there was no escape for me. Then again, this restaurant is connected to a mall, I think.

This place has two exits or entrances, whatever you like to call them.

Outside, where the giant crater is, and also the killer robots.

Or towards the mall, the unknown dark place of mysteriousness.

"..."

I'll just finish eating my cake and think about that later.

* * *

Meanwhile, floating somewhere in the sky. A couple kilometers away where the certain person was.

Are the certain 'flying killer robots' who were discussing something about machine stuffs or whatever killer robots talk about.

"What the hell man!" One of the so called robots shouted angrily. "Didn't I say to stand by!"

That's weird, I'm pretty sure that's not how normal robots talk to each other, much less with emotions. Shouldn't their voice be less girly and more cold.

"Sorry, but the enemy was quite open for attack, so I had to take the chance." The robot carrying the sniper rifle replied. "Unfortunately, I miscalculated the distance and aimed a bit too high."

That's better, now that sounds more robotic than the last unit.

The officer droid just sighed. "Like I said before, HQ says to stand by and await for more orders." The droid took a glance to the restaurant below. "Besides, we don't even have confirmation yet if the person we're shooting at is a real spirit or not."

"But, you're the one who open fired first without even any kind approval from HQ." One of the robots in the group retorted.

The officer droid was caught off guard about this. "Well... anyways... the past is past, and we should all just stand by and wait what HQ will sort about this." The robot was now obviously changing the subject.

The members of the squad just looked at each other and sighed, this was their normal day to day missions, follow their squad leader around, no matter how weird their officer was.

Normally, they would just wait there, until the problem solved itself. The spirits would just disappear out of nowhere, like they never even existed at all, like someone has already sealed their powers, and also this certain spirits occasionally appear sometimes, but they don't do much harm anymore.

Yes, that was their average life as robots.

To be honest with you people, this squad isn't really made out of sassy robots or droids, they're actually just all girls wearing some revealing clothes on robot suites, or something like that...

And they also had machine guns, flame throwers, gatling guns, laser beams, rocket launchers, big ass canons, grenade launchers, heat seeking missiles, heat seeking lasers, heat seeking bullets, sniper rifles, and beam swords...

All in all, they're just your normal average everyday girls.

But the boy doesn't know that.

* * *

Now back to the chinese restaurant slash cake store.

The certain boy who was seating on one of the empty seats just sneezed.

After wiping his nose with a tissue, he used his fork to take a small chunk from his chocolate cake.

He inserted the fork with the cake inside his mouth.

*Crunch*

The boy suddenly stopped his chewing.

He immediately spitted in his left hand the hard thing that he had just bitten.

To his surprise it was the lead casing of the certain anti-giant robot round that had just been recently fired upon him, more specifically, at wall by the corner.

The round had mysteriously ricocheted from the wall to his chocolate cake without even leaving any kind of trace or signs that it had actually done so, like it had just miraculously teleported inside his cake, for no reasons at all, without him knowing of course.

The boy just sighed again while rubbing his now hurting jaw.

"Such misfortune!"

* * *

**Author's notes: So that's the end of it. The end of chapter 1 or the prologue. **

**Yeah, yeah, I'll update my other stories soon.**

**And expect some spirits to get their illusions broken.**


End file.
